My Hero
by Celene Hudor Midnight
Summary: "Hey babe, how about you, me, and a bed?" a guy rasped into my ear, making me shiver...Who said you couldn't find "the one" in a bar? One-shot for now, might continue later on.


**_Summary_: "Hey babe, how about you, me, and bed?" the guy rasped into my ear, making me shiver...Who said you can't find "the one" at a bar?**

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight-My Hero<br>**

Chapter 1, Hero

_By: Celene Hudor Midnight_

"Bella, hand a can-tipsy on flow to stool down!" Rosalie bellowed over the loud rock music pounding in our ears as people bob their drunken heads to the beat, chat with their friends or random people, and laugh in hysterics, slightly swaying from side to side as she pours liquid into a blender.

"'Kay! Gotcha!" I yelled back as I grabbed a glass, spinning it over my hand so it would be upright and squirted Beers Light into it until the foam overflowed.

After placing it on the counter, I pushed it forward toward the seat all the way down close to the stage. The customer stopped the cup from going over the edge and took a sip to test it before a smile appeared on his face and nodded his head in approval. I smiled and started cleaning up the mess I made. As I turned to grab the tray of drinks, I heard my name being called behind me. Spinning around, I came face to face with my best friend who was wearing a dark blue, denim skirt, a gray, ruby lettered graffiti, short-sleeved shirt that hung off the shoulder, and red high-heeled sandals, grinning ear to ear.

I grinned back and leaned on the counter toward her, the music still blasting. "Hey Alice, what's up girly?"

She giggled. 'Aw, nothing really; just here with my super hot Texan boyfriend!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Then what are doing here when you could be smooching with your 'super hot Texan boyfriend'? Go!"

I shooed her with hands and she grinned, turning around to walk back to her blonde-haired, blue-eyed boyfriend who was now watching us by a booth, waiting for her. Suddenly, she whipped around.

"Wait! I came over here to invite you to join us!" she screamed. "I haven't seen you in awhile and we need to catch up!"

I giggled and shooed her again while saying, "Okay, okay! Now go back to your man girl!"

She laughed and said, "Fine! But make sure to stop over by us, okay?"

I nodded and rolled my eyes. "Yes, I get it. Now go!"

She smiled back and sauntered back to Jasper Whitlock who was currently grinning widely at Alice. I shook my head. _Young love!_ Sighing, I turned back around and grabbed the tray of drinks before opening the door to the crowd from my safe zone behind the bar. With holding the tray high, I moved through the crowd and delivered drinks to our customs: women, ladies, gentlemen, guys, and first twenty-one year olds. As I was making my way through the crowd back to the bar to make more orders with the drink tray holder by my side, I felt a pair of ruff hands grab my hips, pulling me back into them.

"Hey babe, how about you, me, and a bed?" the guy rasped into my ear, making me shiver from disgust.

Scoffing, I replied back, "How about no jackass. Now get your filthy hands off me before I call security."

"Awww, come on babes, you know you want me," he said in a 'trying to be sexy' voice.

I barked an un-humored laugh. "Like hell I don't. No, I'm only going to repeat myself once more. Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Of. Me."

Instead of listening to me, he circled his arms around me, pulling me tighter against me, making me want to gag, definitely when I felt the wood he was supporting.

"You don't mean that sweetheart. Just come with me and I'll show you a good time," he suggested and started pulling me toward the door of the club.

Dropping the tray, I struggled to get free of his grip, but with no use he dragged me across the floor.

"Let…go…of…me!" I hissed, my anger rising to the breaking point.

"I don't think so baby-cakes. I have something special planned for us tonight," he stated, still pulling me toward the door.

"I think the lady said to let her go."

_Why was I here in the first place? Oh right, my best friend tricked me into going._ I still couldn't believe Jasper brought me here. I knew I didn't have Lily with me tonight, but that didn't mean it was time to drag me out of my comfy home to a loud, obnoxious club in the city just for retarded drinks. Right now I could be doing something better and worthy of my time, but noooooo! I was sitting on a stool in Moonlight, a big time shot bar in Philadelphia while I watched Alice, my fucking little sister, stare lovingly at Jasper, her boyfriend, leaving me out, feeling like the third wheel. How wonderful!

Don't get me wrong, I had had so far, ten drunken bimbos already walk up to me and fling themselves while batting their eyelashes, attempting to seduce me. Key word: attempt. However, good luck to them. I didn't seduce or fall easily, definitely since I had only had one real relationship and that went down the hill in the first year; like I would risk it all again. As if. I wasn't stupid.

Though, me getting tricked into coming to this awful forsaken place didn't help me in my area of smartness. Does it; although, why didn't I just let go and have a couple drinks? It's because I didn't want a major hangover in the morning while puking my guts out, bent over a toilet at five fucking o'clock in the morning and have my breath smell like rotting garbage. Yeah, I _so_ should drink.

Sighing heavily, I made my way toward the bar and away from the overly loving love birds. While walking through the crowd, a flash of brown caught my eye. Glancing around, I saw a beautiful woman with a pair of arms wrapped around her by a blonde-haired guy who was whispering words into her ear. Entranced by the girl, I watched as she interacted with the guy. For some strange reason, a aching in my chest erupted and I had to look away; however, when I gazed back to them, I saw the guy dragging her toward the door while she tried to pull away. My eyes ablaze, I stalked over to them, pissed off that some guy would treat a lady like that.

"Let...go…of…me…" I heard the women's sweet, but strangled voice.

"I don't think so baby-cakes. I have something special for you planned tonight," the ass-hat replied.

Before grabbing the shoulder of the asshole, pissed beyond words, I growled, "I think the lady said to let her go."

When the ass-whip was completely facing me, his stunned face mirrored the women's. Suddenly, his face broke out into a smirk and fucking _laughed_! I narrowed my eyes, growling menacingly.

Though, he just faked being scared. "Ooooh, I'm SO scared," he sarcastically replied.

Sneering, I hissed, "You should be jackass! You don't treat a woman like that. At all."

He chuckled cockily. "And what are you going to do about it? Huh?"

I smirked. "This!" With that, I pulled my hand back and snapped it forward, hitting him in the face with my fist with a _smack!_

He went down on the count, blood dripping from his nose. Glaring at me, he stood up, holding his nose.

"Asshole, what was that for?" he screamed.

I shrugged, playing cool. "I don't know; 'cause I f_elt _like it!" I stated. "Maybe that'll teach you to treat ladies with respect!"

Turning toward the women, I offered her a small, reassuring smile. "Hey, come on. Let's get away from here."

Smiling back shyly and still a bit shocked, she replied "sure" and started walking toward the bar. I followed right behind her, still able to hear man-whore yelling back at me to stay there and act like a real man. Rolling my eyes, I took a seat on one of the close stools to the door of behind the bar and watched as the mystery girl skipped around, making orders and delivering them.

Finally, it had been an hour and she turned toward me with a warm smile which caused me to grin back at her, like a chain reaction.

"Hey, uh thanks for saving me back there," she quietly thanks. "I don't know what I would of done if you didn't come along."

I chuckled. "Well, it was my pleasure to help a pretty lady like yourself in a troubled situation."

She giggled. "But still, thanks. I really appreciate it. If there's anything I can do to repay you please say so."

Nodding, he said. "Any time and I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Okay, will do."

I smiled as a felt a tap on my shoulder. Glancing back, I saw Alice with a grin plastered on her face.

"Hey Al! What's up?" I questioned.

She bounced on her balls of her feet. "Oh nothing; just wanted to tell you Jasper and I are leaving."

I nodded my head in understanding before turning back to the brunette bartender.

"Oh Bella!" Alice called over my shoulder and the girl turned around, grinning.

"Alice!" she yelled back excitedly. "I'm SO sorry I didn't get to come over. I was just so busy."

Alice shrugged. "It's alright." Turning to me, she said, "Have you met my brother?"

Bella shook her head and Alice motioned toward me with her hand. "Isabella, Edward. Edward, Isabella."

I smiled and stood up, taking her hand in mine before kissing it gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella."

She flushed red. "And you Edward, but please, call me Bella."

I flashed a grin. "Alright Bella."

Bella's eyes momentarily glazed over before she recovered and smiled back.

"Well…" Alice mumbled, breaking me from my revere. "Jasper and I are going to head out. Edward, are you okay with that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. Have fun Als," I muttered, still staring at Bella, and kissed my baby sister on the forehead.

After glancing between Bella and me, she made her way back to the both to grab her stuff.

"Well, man. I'll see you later. A'right?" Jasper asked, slapping me on the back, making me jerk forward.

Turning my head to him, I grinned. "Yeah, totally bro."

With that, Alice came back and they both walked out together with Jasper's arm wrapped around my sister. I stared after them with a grin on my face and shook my head. I'm telling you. Young love is something.

Turning my attention back on Bella, I saw she was staring after the happy couple with a longing expression.

Leaning forward, I placed my hand on her shoulder. Blinking, she turned to me with a sheepish smile and a blush creeping up on her face.

"Are you okay?" I questioned sincerely.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," she mumbled. "Well, I better get back to work or I'll never be able to have sleep time."

"Okay. I'll wait and maybe I can drive you home?" I asked. "I mean to make sure you get home safe that is," I quickly added on.

She laughed. "Yeah! That's fine. I'll catch you later Edward," she called over her shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

Staring after her, a lazy grin spread across my face, my mind in complete bliss. Leaning my cheek on my hand, I couldn't help but think my life just got a whole lot better and that's because of one unique, beautiful, special lady: Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I've debated on how to continue this story, but I'm kind of at a dead end, so for right now, it's a one-shot, but I might change my mind. So if you liked this add to your Favorites and if you want it to continue, then add to your Alerts. Thanks you for reading this and I hope you liked this. Review or message me for what you think of this story. :) Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again!<strong>

**Fly On,**

**Celene Hudor Midnight :D  
><strong>


End file.
